


I'll make you mine

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Frottage, Hypnotism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Dynamics, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marian Hawke is seeking a conversation with the Knight-commander on the mages behalf. But that meeting is drifting... into some unexpected things.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Meredith Stannard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	I'll make you mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [19thcenturyfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/19thcenturyfox/gifts).



> Dear 19thcenturyfox, 
> 
> I hope this is the right amount of corruption, and power Imbalance for you. It was my first time writing something like this, and I hope that you enjoy it <3

There was a restless feeling that had settled in her gut when she walked down the long hall that lead to the Knight-commanders office. She encountered Meredith once already, speaking to her briefly during one of her investigations. And, she needed to admit that she wasn’t too fond to have another conversation with her. Yet, there was nothing that she could do about it after she had been declared the Champion of Kirkwall after defeating the Arishok. Not to mention that she acted on the behalf of Orsino who knew exactly that Meredith wouldn’t listen to his suggestions most likely. A neutral party on the other hand… could have more luck convincing the harsh woman who was in charge of the Templars. Not that Marian Hawke, an apostate herself, was that much of a neutral party when it came to that. But she was willing to try at least. Which was why she took a deep breath when she paused in front of the Knight-commander’s office, knocking briefly before the harsh voice commanded her to come inside. 

Her eyes fell onto the woman who sat behind her desk, for once not clad in the Templar armour but in a private robe that almost would’ve made her look more approachable… if it wasn’t for the raw power that she radiated. Cold blue eyes focused on her at once, an almost pleased smirk appearing on the woman's lips when she closed the book that laid in front of her. 

‘Ah, if it isn’t the Champion.’ Her voice was dripping with sarcasm when she spoke, the harsh tone that laid underneath causing Marian to shiver slightly. There was a tense feeling in the room that made it hard to breathe while she stood there as if she had been petrified. She forgot what she wanted to say, the words dying on her lips the longer that she took the powerful woman in front of her in. ‘Say, what matter brings you into my office at this late hour?’, she asked, no judgment in her voice when she let her cold eyes roam over Hawkes figure. 

‘I am sorry for the late visit. There was so much to do that I couldn’t come by earlier.’ Marian apologized to her at once, trying to be as careful, and diplomatic as she could. She knew that one wrong word could lead to troubles that she wasn’t allowed to take on at all. And she really didn’t want to land in the gallows… or face a fate that was far much more worse. But her thoughts had just strayed once more, and she shook it off before she spoke again. ‘Orsino was asking me to speak with you about the punishment of the circle mages. The ritual of Tranquillity…’

‘Ah, so that is what he sent you for. To discuss the ill-treatment of the mages of course. I should have known better than to expect that coward to show up by himself.’ A snort left the woman’s lips as she interrupted her words as if it was nothing. ‘I will not discuss this matter with you. Tell Orsino that I will await him here to have this conversation, but I’m not obliged to discuss this with you.’ 

‘But he sent me here to…’

‘Silence.’ Meredith’s order felt like a whip that cracked through the whole room, rendering her unable to speak or to move at once. Authority was dripping in her voice, and the movement as she stood up from her chair, her cold eyes boring into hers before her lips shifted into a calculating smile. ‘I already said that this isn’t a matter to be discussed. Especially not with an apostate like you are.’, she added, relishing in the fear that showed in the Champions face as soon as the words left her lips. 

Marian’s face paled drastically, her body taking a step back out of instinct alone while Meredith came towards her with long, confident strides. Yet, the movement only caused the knowing smile on her lips to widen as she crossed the distance between them, radiating power with each single one of her steps.

‘What? Didn’t you know that I know of your secret?’ She asked with a dark chuckle. ‘It isn’t too hard to figure out when someone knows what to look for. And, I know a mage when I see one.’ One of her hands shifted to rake through the short black hair, petting her cheek in the process while the icy blue eyes took in the pretty face that was right in front of her. ‘Especially when it’s such a pretty one.’ Her voice held a seductive tone, cold eyes glinting with a mixture of malice, and desire. A gaze, that caused Hawke to shiver, as she held the stare with a hitched breath. 

Marian was sure that there were things that she wanted to reply, knew that there must’ve been something that she wanted to say. But she couldn’t speak or move at all when the slender hand brushed over her cheek, the taller body slowly pressing her against the door while she stood there as if she had been hypnotized by the cold blue eyes. And, not even the click that echoed through the room as Meredith locked the door could snap her out of it. 

‘I would be able to throw you into the gallows every time if I wanted to. One order would be enough to initiate the ritual of tranquiliy.' Her words were spoken in a clear threat, cold eyes not wavering as they focused on hers in a hypnotic gaze. 'But don’t worry my Dear. I will keep this a secret, as long as you’re obedient to me.’ Meredith whispered against her lips before she claimed them hungrily with her own, causing Marian to gasp audibly as her body met the door behind her with a thud. A part of her knew that this couldn’t end well, and that she should dash out of the door to escape the grasp of the woman. Yet, those thoughts were chased away as soon as she felt the tongue that darted over her lips in order to pry them open. A hot tongue slipped between her lips as soon as she opened them, causing a muffled gasp to get lost against the intruders lips.

Her head was swimming as she got lost in a daze, Meredith’s tongue plundering, and devouring her mouth while her body pressed her against the door, breathless moans getting completely lost against the soft lips that moved firmly against hers. Hands moved from her cheeks to tug at her armour plates, knowing exactly where she needed to pull to let them fall down onto the floor with a loud clattering sound. A sound that would be heard within the Templar halls without a doubt, yet there was no one that would question the Knight-commander. Not with the power that she held over them. Nor with the firm grasp that she had on the champion right at this moment. 

‘You will be mine.’, she whispered against Hawkes lips, breaking the kiss to look into the dazed blue eyes of the champion, a dark chuckle following her words. ‘And, I will make sure that I’ll corrupt you completely my dear. You will be nothing more but my slut, begging for my attention as soon as I’m done with you.’ Meredith added, a hint of madness in her voice when her fingers brushed over a toned abdomen, pushing the tunic that she wore underneath her armour up to feel the skin underneath her fingertips. A motion that caused Hawke to moan, as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. 

There was that buzzing sensation in her head, a faint ringing that caused her mind to fog over completely. She was unable to think straight any more, her head sinking against the hard wooden door while her body stretched against the hands voluntarily that explored her body. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt the hands that explored her taut stomach, slowly darting lower to vanish into the hem of her pants. 

Fingers moved lower, and lower as they brushed over the small patch of hair finding the clit that was right underneath it before she began to circle it with her long fingers, causing Marian's hips to arch against the rubbing fingers. She could feel the heat that pooled between her legs, and that begun to dampen the fabric of her small clothes, her chest heaving with the ragged breaths that she took. Maker, this felt incredibly good, mind numbing even as all that she was able to feel was the pleasure that ran through her veins. Her lips opened to give way to the moans of pleasure that wanted to leave them, her eyes fluttering shut just for a moment as she pressed herself against the stroking fingers.

‘But you’re a slut already aren’t you?’ Meredith asked darkly as she watched how Marian’s body moved against her stroking fingers. Wetness coated them already as she let them brush lower to slip between her lower lips as she stroked the labia. ‘Look how wet you are already. Like a Bitch in heat.’, she added, clearly amused by the dazed expression on the champions face. ‘You’ll be begging me to come when I’m finished with you.’ Her words sounded like a mixture of a threat, and a promise. Words that made Marian’s body shiver. Probably as much as the fingers did that stroked her slick folds so pleasantly, a finger teasing her entrance every so slightly. It teased her just perfectly, her lips still opened because of the moans, and gasps that escaped her while she got pressed against the door so mercilessly. 

Yet, the whole hand retreated as fast as it had appeared, leaving her behind with a whimper. Her pupils were completely dark, and widened when she gazed at the other woman, her body twitching with want when she moved away from her. She was left panting against the floor, only clad in the light clothes that she usually wore underneath her armour when she followed Meredith’s movements as she retreated to her desk.

Cold eyes looked at her, a calculating, and hypnotic gaze lying in them, alongside a small hint of madness. ‘Strip.’, she ordered her as she leaned against the edge of her desk, watching the way in which Hawkes hands moved to fulfil the order that she gave her without any question. Her hands moved fast when she removed the tunic, tugging at her shoes, and leggings before she stood in front of the Knight-commander, only clad in her small clothes. At least, until she slowly unwrapped the bandage that was wrapped over her breasts, letting it fall onto the ground with a sharp gasp when she felt the chill that ghosted over her perky nipples. 

She could feel Meredith’s gaze on her the entire time, felt how those cold eyes roamed over her breasts before they followed the lines of her stomach until they found the small patch of hair that rested right above her already glistening folds. Though, however how bashful she might have felt over the eyes that were clearly looking at her, she couldn’t feel any shame now as she stood there, her body completely exposed, and ready for every order that she would receive.

Her whole body was tingling as goosebumps formed all over her body, her own eyes taking the woman in that was slowly undoing her robe in front of her before she let it fall onto the ground. A hitched breath escaped Marian as she looked at Meredith who stood all regal, and tall in front of her. Not to mention completely naked. And, yet… the power that she radiated made it hard for her to breathe. 

‘It’s time for you to get onto your knees, _champion_.’ Sarcasm echoed in her voice when she used the title that was given to Hawke by the people of Kirkwall. People who loved her, and who saw her as a hero. A hero that wasn’t hesitating to drop onto her knees like an obedient slut, crawling towards her as soon as Meredith parted her legs, showing off her wet folds. She motioned her to come closer, one of her hands finding its way into Hawkes short, and silken black hair. A movement that caused her to moan as they rested on the back of her head, pushing her lips against the already dripping cunt.

Every breath that Marian took was filled with her scent, her mouth sucking, and her tongue darting out to stroke over the Knight-commanders sensitive parts. One of her hands curled into the woman’s thighs, searching for something to hold on while her own moans got muffled against Meredith’s folds while long fingers raked through her hair that pressed her against the alluring body. 

‘Who would’ve thought that you can use your mouth that well.’ Meredith breathed out, her hips meeting the tongue that stroked her cunt eagerly while she fisted a handful of the champion's hair with her fingers. Her cold eyes were looking down at her, perfectly able to see the pretty face that was pressed against her body, licking her folds so obediently. ‘I wonder what the people of Kirkwall would think if they could see their champion like this.’, she added, causing Hawke to moan against the sensitive skin, hot breath ghosting over the small patch of pubic hair that her nose got brushed against.

‘I wonder if they would be disappointed. Wonder if they would see you as nothing more but a mere slut that would do anything to get into a good position. They would think of you as corrupted…, and maybe you are already.’ Fingers tugged her away from her dripping folds, relishing in the expression that Hawke made as she looked at her, her cheeks all tainted with a pinkish hue, and her lips all glossy from her actions before. And, she made sure to press her against her cunt once more, her hips shifting as they moved against the stroking tongue that darted over her folds so eagerly. Not to mention the lips that paused to suck on her clit every now, and then, a complete lewd expression on the champions face while the sounds she made were echoing against the walls of her office. Fingers raked through the black hair, brushing over her scalp as Meredith allowed herself to gasp quietly, her eyes never leaving Hawke.

'Good.', she breathed out as she watched, the eager tongue stroking her vulva, and labia so perfectly well while Hawkes breathy moans got all lost, and muffled against her skin. 'It seems you know your place perfectly well. And, I will make sure that the citizens of Krikwall will know their place as well. They will be on their knee's soon enough. Just like you are my dear.' Meredith's voice sounded rough as she spoke, nearing the edge of her orgasm while she pressed the champion closer against her slick cunt before she came with a deep breath. Her hips were shaking while her hand didn't cease the hold of Hawkes head at all, cold eyes not even closing while she rode out the orgasm that hit her before she gave another tug on the black hair, relishing in the messed up face that looked up at her. A face that didn't resemble the face of a champion anymore.

‘Stand up.’ Meredith ordered, tugging at her hair to help Marian into a standing position. Hands roamed over her body as they dug into soft skin before it was her who pressed Hawke against the desk, ushering her to sit down on the scattered papers. She felt the fingers that brushed over her taut stomach, slowly ghosting over the patch of dark hair before they found her dripping folds again to stroke them. 

Her whole body began to ache, a moan leaving her lips when she felt the fingers that stroked over her labia, slowly parting her lower lips before they slipped inside her. Something that felt like one of the most amazing things that she ever experienced. 

‘Have I corrupted you already _champion_?’ Meredith asked her with a dark, and husky voice, her cold eyes not leaving Marian’s face when she added a third finger into the dripping cunt of the former champion of Kirkwall. ‘Are you eager to be mine now? To listen to every order that I will give you?’, she added in question. 

‘ _Yes_.’ Hawke breathed out, her hips shaking as she took up another finger that thrust into her roughly, filling, and stretching her so pleasantly that she was sure to lose her mind any second. It didn’t matter any more what she wanted when she had knocked against the Knight-commanders office, nor anything else matter apart from the powerful woman who was all bend over her, her golden hair tickling her skin.

‘Really? What If I order you to wait with your orgasm until I give the exact order for you to come?’ The woman in charge asked, her whole fist slowly vanishing in the slick cunt that was able to take it without any problems. Quite the contrary actually, Marian seemed to be quite eager to receive it while she looked at her with dazed eyes, her hips moving frantically against the hand that was pumping inside her. 

‘Yes…’ Marian gasped, even though she wanted to come so badly already, her whole body tingling in pleasure as she got fisted by the Knight-commander. She felt how she fell onto her back, splayed all over the scattered papers on the desk while her parted legs hung down from the edge helplessly. 

Fingers curled into the hard wood that was underneath her, the room filled with her loud moans, and the lewd sloshing sound that her body made as Meredith pumped the fist in, and out of her body in a rough pace. A pace that drove her almost crazy, and that made her body twitch each time that she neared her peak, not allowed to come. And, yet… the hand never ceased its movements as it pounded into her ruthlessly, causing her to cry out while she tried to focus on the beautiful breasts that swayed with each single movement of the hand that was inside her. Or when she tried to focus on the full lips that were formed into a malicious smile as she watched her, not breaking the gaze for one single second.

‘Are you feeling the edge all ready champion? Can you feel it closing in?’ Meredith asked, her voice only adding to the sparks that rushed through Hawkes body while her hips shook eagerly. Her words were like a torture to her, as much as the hand was that was filling her. She opened her eyes to meet Meredith’s gaze, the sadistic smile still curving on her lips. ‘Do you want to come?’, she asked sultry, leaning in to thrust her fist into her from another angle that made her see sparks erupting in front of her eyes, her inner walls clenching around the pleasure bringing fist.

‘Yes… _please’_ Hawke couldn’t help but to moan in response, her whole body feeling oversensitive already. She felt the pleasant tingle as she tried to fight against it with every fibre of her body

‘Then beg me. Beg me like the slut that you are. Show me that you are _mine_ , and I shall show you my good will.’ Her words were clear as she spoke, her eyes ruthless when she looked at the naked body that was shaking completely, her fist already soaked in the champions fluids.

‘Please...I beg you.’, she breathed out, her pupils all blown up as her dazed eyes tried to focus on the woman that was leaning above her. ‘Please… I want…. I need.’ Marian begged, her nails curling into the wood underneath her, not able to formulate the needed words. ‘ _Please_ …’, she moaned once more, her toes curling in the built-up pleasure already when Meredith managed to find a sensitive spot inside her that caused her vision to blur completely. She was so close already, her muscles clenching while she bit her lower lip feverishly to hold herself back from reaching the peak before the Knight-commander gave her the command to do so.

A command that she took some time with, her fist moving as she thrust slowly in, and out of her, not minding the wet sound that her dripping cunt made while she relished in every single spasm that went through the champions body already. ‘You have my permission.’ Her voice almost sounded like a dark pure, her fist being soaked in when Hawke came with a loud cry, her fluids gushing out of her as she made a mess of the papers, and the desk.

Sparks went through her whole body, her toes curling once more in the pleasure that she felt while her hips rocked against the soaked fist that was still moving inside her, causing her to feel every single inch of the pleasure that she had looked forward to. It was almost mind-numbing, the sensation shaking her system to the core as she fell into a daze that was even stronger than the weird hypnotic sensation that she felt ever since she looked into Meredith’s eyes. A sensation that she still felt, alongside a deep satisfaction, and want that rushed through her body. 

And, for once, she knew that she wasn’t the champion of Kirkwall any more, but that she belonged to the woman that ruled over Kirkwall with an iron fist. The woman that was filled with a raw power that was beyond anything else, and also the woman that claimed her lips once more with a rough, and possessive kiss. 

Yes, this was the place where she should be, a groan escaping her lips when she felt Meredith’s cunt that rubbed against hers, her own legs parted around the woman in charge as they rocked their hips against each others.

Tongues curled around the other, before Meredith devoured her mouth once more while Hawkes fingers raked through blonde locks, their breasts rubbing against each other with each single rock of their hips while moans got all muffled by the heated kiss. 

Oh, Maker yes… This was her place now, and she was happy to serve the knight-commander as long as she lived.


End file.
